Valentines Surprises
by lilm1991
Summary: Lavi's away on a mission and Allen is awaiting his return. On Valentines Day, Lavi returns getting a surprise from Allen. Only for Allen to get a surprise from Lavi himself, Laven. Please enjoy and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Man, if I did thing would be totally different XD**

**I know its early but here's a valentines day gift! Please enjoy and please remember to review. ^-^**

* * *

Allen's eyes fluttered opened and stared at the clock beside the bed he sighed. "Woke up too early." he said to himself. He sat up on the bed but then all of a sudden feel to need to rust to the bathroom, he had been feeling like this for quite sometime so he decided to go see Komui.

He knocked on the door of Komui's office "Come in" said the voice behind the door, Allen opened the door "Komui I need to talk to you"

"Yes my boy what is it"

"I've been been feeling strange lately and I've throwing up nearly every morning"

Komui looked at the boy and said "Did you and Lavi do anything before he left", Allen blushed at the question "Yes... and all this started just a while after he left", "Well Allen let me been the first to congratulate you" Komui smiled

Allen's eyes widened "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME I'M PREGNANT", Komui nodded

Allen looked down at his stomach and a hand over it. "what am I going to tell Lavi about this", he was pregnant and Lavi was the father. "Don't worry Allen I'm sure Lavi will be happy"

"Really"

"Yes"

After talking with Komui Allen went to the canteen. Since he didn't have any missions that day he sit down and think just how he was going to tell Lavi about the baby.

"Good morning Allen." Lenalee greeted with a smile, "Aren't you up early today?" the boy laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. I'm surprised myself. … what are you doing?" he asked when he saw her carrying a basket.

"Today is Valentines Day so I was going to surprise Kanda with something when he get's back from the mission."

"Oh." Allen smiled, he never know how a girl as sweet as Lenalee ended up with a jerk like Kanda for a boyfriend, but its probably what they mean when they say opposites attract.

"Lavi is on a mission too isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee thought for a minute, "But, he's been gone for a very long time. Longer than a mission should take. Two months right?"

"Yes, it's because Komui gave him some other things to do after he finished his first mission." Allen explained, "He told me it's because he was the only one who could do the job."

"Is that so. …. Anyways, are you going to do anything for him?"

"Yeah," Allen blushed, "but, it's a secret."

"Aw come on." Lenalee smiled innocently as he leaned in closer to her friend, "You can tell me."

Allen shook his head, "Sorry Lenalee, but, I want to keep it a secret. I hope you'll understand?" the girl sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine," she pointed a finger at him, "but you have to tell me all the details after. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Allen laughed and continued walking, "I'll see you later Lenalee."

"See you later." she called after him. Allen smiled and continued his way. _'Lavi is suppose to be back today. … I hope he'll like my surprise, I should head back to my room and wait for Lavi.'_ Allen thought to himself.

When he got back to his room he layed on his bed and looked at the time. "It's already noon." a sudden knock at the door caught his attention and he went to go answer it.

"Yes?" he opened the door and froze when he saw who it was.

"Long time no see Allen." the redhead smiled.

"L-Lavi." Allen smiled and hugged him. "Lavi. … is it really you?"

"Of course Moyashi." Lavi smiled and hugged him back, "God I missed you."

Allen laughed and lead Lavi inside and went to sat on the bed.

"How was your mission ." Allen said as he walked to the bed, "I worried about you, you've been gone so long."

"… Really?" Lavi hugged Allen from behind and buried his face in Allen's hair, "You don't have to worry so much I love you to much to not come back, In fact you could say I fall in love with even more when I come back ."

"Really then," Allen looked up at him, "how much did you love me before?"

"Hmm." Lavi leaned down and placed a kiss on Allen's shoulder, "let's just say … loving you is like breathing."

"… You're so weird." Allen blushed, "you should go clean up to help relax after such a long mission."

"Okay." Lavi whispered and kissed Allen lightly before walking away.

**Later ….**

"You're back." Allen smiled when Lavi walked back into the room. "Of course." Lavi smirked when he saw the boy blush.

They both layed on the bed in each others arm as they talked about how Lavi's mission . When they finished talking, starting a make-out session. "I missed this." Lavi said against Allen's lips.

"Me too." Allen blushed. They finally pulled back and Allen rested his head against the Lavi's shoulder.

"Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"I have a Valentines Day present for you."

"Really what ?" Lavi asked. Allen looked at Lavi.

"If … I were to tell you that … there's going to be little one running around, what are you to say?"

"I would say … how would that be possible?" Lavi asked. Allen sat up straight and avoided Lavi's gaze.

"I-I'm … I'm … pregnant Lavi." Allen said hesitantly. When Lavi didn't say anything Allen lowered his head and stood up. "I understand, … I'll … I'll just leave then."

"Baka." Lavi said and pulled Allen back down on the bed. "Have you already forgotten the promise I made to you back in the Ark?"

"What promise?"

"I promised that I'll be with you forever and always. I don't care about anything else, as long as I have you."

"But, … don't you think I'm weird?"

"No. Everything about you never seems to surprise me." Lavi pecked Allen's lips and pulled back, "That's why I love you."

"L-Lavi." Allen smiled and hugged the red haired boy.

"I never want to hear you say that you're leaving me, ever again you hear me?" Lavi said seriously. Allen nodded his head in reply and looked up at Lavi. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Lavi pulled Allen back and smiled, "I have something for you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Allen gave Lavi a look but then closed his eyes obediently. Lavi stood up from the bed and went over a sack that he carried on his missions. Digging through it he pulled out a red rose tied with a white ribbon. Walking to the boy he held the flower in front of Allen and smiled. "Open your eyes." at his word, Allen opened his eyes. Allen stared at him and smiled, accepting the flowers.

"Thank you. … I love it."

"This isn't the only thing."

"What else is there?" Allen asked as he breathed in the rose's scent. Lavi got off the bed and onto his knee, "I've known you for many years now, and there's never been a time when I didn't love you."

"Lavi."

"Allen Walker." Lavi pulled out a small ring box and opened it; revealing a silver band, "Will you do me the honor of being with me forever? Will you marry me?"

"Lavi." Allen smiled and eagerly nodded his head. "Yes. Yes. I'll marry you." with that Lavi slipped the ring on the boy's finger and Allen instantly tackled him to the ground. Showering the redhead with little kisses. Lavi flipped them so he was on top. Instead of kissing him, Lavi moved lower to the boy's stomach and placed a kiss there and laid his head against it, "Hello my little angel. You're not causing any trouble for your mommy are you?" Allen laughed at this, "Who are you calling 'mommy'?"

"Who else in this room is carrying my child?" Lavi smirked. He swiftly got up and lifted Allen up, bridal style. Staring into each others eyes they smiled. Lavi carried him to the bed and gently laid him down, and laid down beside him. "I love you." Lavi whispered.

"I love you too." Allen whispered back, "Happy Valentines Day my love."

"Happy Valentines Day. My Angel."

* * *

**Please remember to review! Thank you, and hope you enjoyed reading :)**


End file.
